Desk chairmats are well known in the art and typically include a substantially planar member of generally square, rectangular or other shape, with or without a lip extension portion adapted to be located in the well area of a desk. Typical chairmats for use on carpeted floors also include a plurality of spikes or cleats projecting from the lower surface of the chairmat that anchor the chairmat and prevent drifting.
Foot massage mats are also known in the art, typically including mats of rubber or plastic construction, with an array of protuberances covering substantially the entire upper surface of the mat. Examples may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,575,034; 5,158,073; and 4,329,981.
This invention advantageously combines a desk chairmat with a foot massage mat to permit persons sitting at a desk to massage the soles of the feet in, for example, an office or home office environment.
In one exemplary embodiment, the invention provides a desk chairmat that includes a planar member with four side edges and a lip extension projecting from the forward edge of the mat. The lip extension is formed with a recess, and a plurality of hard, therapeutic nodules or protuberances projecting upwardly from the base of the recess, such that the protuberances or nodules do not extend substantially above the upper surface of the remainder of the chairmat. The nodules or protuberances are preferably of part-spherical shape but may have other shapes as well.
The chairmat is preferably of unitary construction, and is preferably made of a transparent or semi-transparent PVC, polypropylene, polycarbonate, or other suitable material.
In another arrangement, one or more massage inserts may be glued or heat sealed within cavities or recesses provided in the chairmat.
Another arrangement within the scope of the invention includes stick-on massage mats that consumers can attach to existing chairmats in order to add the foot massage feature.
It should be understood that the shape of the chairmat is not limited to square or rectangular and may include round, oval or other shapes. Moreover, the foot massage area may be included in an extended lip portion of the chairmat, or in a selected area within an otherwise regular peripheral border or edge of a chairmat of any shape.
In another embodiment, the foot massage area is located in an integrally hinged forward lip portion that can be pivoted upwardly about the hinge to an angled position relative to the remainder of the mat. A heater and/or massage vibrator device may be placed behind the lip portion to support the latter in its angled position and to enhance the massage feature.
In still another embodiment, resilient support for the hinged lip portion is provided by an integral extension of the mat itself that may be folded under the lip portion.
Accordingly, in its broader aspects, the invention relates to a desk chairmat comprising a substantially planar member having an upper surface, a lower surface, and a peripheral edge; the planar member having at least one recess in a selected are thereof; and a foot massage insert secured within the recess, the foot massage insert having a base and a plurality of upwardly projecting foot massage nodules.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a desk chairmat comprising a substantially planar member having an upper surface, a lower surface, and a peripheral edge; and at lest one stick-on foot massage pad adhered to a selected area of the upper surface, the foot massage pad comprising a thin base and a plurality of upwardly projecting nodules thereon.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a foot massage pad comprising a thin carrier layer or base having a thickness of about 0.010 to 0.075 in.; a lower surface coated with a self-stick adhesive and a peel-away paper layer applied over the adhesive; and an upper surface having a plurality of upwardly projecting foot massage nodules thereon.
In still another aspect, the invention relates to a desk chairmat comprising a substantially planar member having an upper surface, a lower surface and a peripheral edge defined by four side edges and a forward lip portion extending away from one of the four side edges, the upper surface of the forward lip portion formed with a plurality of upwardly extending foot massage nodules, and wherein the forward lip portion is connected to the one of the four side edges by an integral hinge enabling the forward lip portion to be pivoted upwardly, out of the plane of the planar member to an angled foot massage position.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description that follows in connection with the drawings as briefly described below.